inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichinose Kazuya
Ichinose Kazuya (一之瀬 一哉) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven universe. He was a midfielder for Raimon during the Football Frontier and Aliea Gakuen's arcs and then America's national team, Unicorn during the FFI's arc. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"Silvia's friend from the USA. He was supposed to have died, but..."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"This comeback kid is known as the midfield magician."'' Appearance He has brown hair that is swept to the side, slightly tanned skin, and black eyes with long eyelashes. His hair style is somewhat similar to that of Fideo and Leonardo. His casual clothes consist of a light green shirt underneath a cream jacket with orange strips over his shoulders, blue trousers that are held up with a black belt and white trainers. When he tried to complete Tri-Pegasus he wore cyan t-shirt and white shorts. In the flashbacks he wears a white t-shirt with brown sleves and in the middle is a square cut up into four two are brown and the other two are white with white triangles above and below. He wore brown trousers and a belt with white trainers. Personality Aki describes Ichinose to be quite similar to Endou. He is a really nice and simple person. Ichinose also makes apparent mistakes in American sayings, twisting them around a bit. Aki corrects him, saying the actual sayings. During Season 3, he became more serious during the games and is a vital part of Unicorn's team. He or Domon might have a romantic relationship with Aki in GO as stated by Tenma when he asked Aki if she had received any call from America. Plot Season 1 Ichinose is a childhood friend of Domon and Aki. However, because of an accident in his childhood, he moved away for medical treatment in America, leaving Aki and Domon to think that he had died. Through rehabilitation treatment and his love for soccer, he went to Japan to visit Aki and eventually became a member of Raimon. He surprises the both of them by getting on an earlier flight to Japan. Together with Endou and Domon, he recreated the Tri-Pegasus and it eventually evolved into The Phoenix. He became surprised when he met with Nishigaki, another childhood friend, in Kidokawa Seishuu. Season 2 Ichinose remained with Raimon during the fights against Aliea Gakuen. In the match with Gemini Storm, he used a new hisastu, Flame Dance and stole the ball from a member of Gemini Storm. In the end, Raimon won 2-1, thanks to Someoka and Fubuki. In Episode 40 when Rika first met Ichinose, she immediately fell head-over-heels for him and told her mother that he was her boyfriend. Rika hopes that he would like her with her "Lovey-Dovey-Dish", a simple Okonomiyaki that she made, which Ichinose liked. Thanks to the Osaka Gals, Raimon was able to find out Epsilon's secret base, and trained there. After their match with Epsilon, Rika decided to stay on the team to be with Ichinose. Rika always calls him "Darling" from then on. In Episode 59, Ichinose was one of the few members who were still in doubt about coach Hitomiko's doing and didn't want to come to Mount Fuji with her. But in the day after, they all agreed to trust her. At Mount Fuji, they had their decisive match with The Genesis. In Episode 61, after Gran scored a goal with Ryuusei Blade, he asks if they are really humans because of their incredible skills. Raimon won 4-3 at the end. Season 3 He and Domon leave, hoping to play against Endou as members of Unicorn. During the FFI arc, Endou, Aki and Domon find out that the injuries from his accident still hadn't healed and that he required another medical surgery and won't be able to play soccer ever again if he pushes too far. Though Ichinose was able to play with Endou when Inazuma Japan played against Unicorn, even scoring two goals with Pegasus Shot and Gran Fenrir, he and Domon were on, but Ichinose was pulled out when he fell over due to his injury. His team eventually lost, but Ichinose exclaimed that it was a really fun match for him to Endou. Endou heard Ichinose talking to Aki about his injuries, and promised him he would play fair and square. But Ichinose's coach knew about his injuries, and he was taken off the team halfway through the second half. He was grateful to fight against Endou and his team even if he was taken off the second half. After the match he was seen talking to Aki and promised to invite her to see his debut in the pro leagues. It is revealed that Ichinose had told Rika about his condition. He is later seen watching matches in a hospital bed, getting ready for surgery, which didn't happen on screen, but was mentioned. In Episode 126, he returned to Japan with Domon, revealing that his surgery was successful, and had come to join the match between the original Raimon team, against the Raimon members who joined up in the later episodes (with the exception of Domon) of the Football Frontier arc and Aliea Academy arc, with Domon and himself on the second team. It is shown that he enjoyed the match, and Aki also mentioned that she was glad to see him playing soccer again. Plot (GO) He only appeared in Gouenji's flashback in Episode 37, after Gouenji finished his conversation with Amemiya. Gouenji remembered Ichinose's goals, wishes, and situation, which he thought it was the same as Taiyou's. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven GO At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 124 *'TP': 162 *'Kick': 96 *'Dribbling': 92 *'Technique': 98 *'Block': 101 *'Speed': 113 *'Stamina': 82 *'Catch': 72 *'Lucky': 75 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 122 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 121 *'Dribbling': 136 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 83 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 66 *'Lucky': 81 Recruitment Inazuma Eleven In the first game, you can recruit him by going to the hospital with Domon with you before the Kidokawa Seishuu match. If you do this, a cutscene will occur and Ichinose will join you after the scene. He can be recruited just before the Kidokawa Seishuu match or afterwards. Inazuma Eleven 3 In the third game, you must choose him in the machine to recruit him. Then you can find him on the Raimon soccer field. Be aware that, in order to recruit him, Endou must be in your team. You must defeat 3 times. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Ichinose, you'll need to have: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Challenge Route) *'Player': Dream *'Player': Kino Aki (Old Raimon Soccer Club Community Master) After this he can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna Points. Hissatsu Anime only *'SH Spiral Shot' *'SH Tri-Pegasus' *'SH Twin Boost' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Gran Fenrir' Inazuma Eleven *'SH Spinning Shoot' *'SH The Phoenix' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Spinning Cut' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Spinning Shoot' *'SH The Phoenix' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Flame Dance' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Pegasus Shot' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Flame Dance' *'SK Fukkatsu!' Raimon Form *'SH Atomic Flare ' *'SH Spinning Shoot' *'OF Moonsault' *'DF Flame Dance' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Triangle ZZ' *'OF Acrobat Keep ' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SK Setsuyaku!' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Triangle ZZ' *'OF Acrobat Keep ' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SK Setsuyaku!' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Pegasus Shot' *'SH Spiral Shot' *'SH Spinning Shoot' *'SH Twin Boost' *'SH Megane Crash' *'DF Flame Dance' Hissatsu Tactics *' Rolling Thunder' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Domon Asuka' **'SK Anteikan' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'America Selection' *'Inazuma '10' *'Shin Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Trivia *Ichinose has two forms in Inazuma Eleven 3: Normal (Unicorn), and Raimon form (obtainable by Super Link). *In the FFI tournament, he is known as the "Field Magician". Navigation Category:Raimon Category:Unicorn Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon B